Dancing with the Beast
by PositiveTwo
Summary: A new student moves to McKinely High, having been too rebel for his old, uptight school. He finds lust is easy to find, love and romance however is harder to coax out when it comes to Santana Lopez. Mainly Santana/OC, Quinn/OC, Brittany/Santana pairings.
1. Chapter 1: Introductions

**Disclaimer: This is the one and only time I'll say this. I do not own Glee or the TV Characters involved. The ideas are mine and so are the characters I've brought to life.**

I've always been fond of Brittany and Quinn. But after watching the 'Original Song' episode with the Brittany and Santana scene, my heart just wanted to reach out for Santana. She's now one of my favorite characters now, seeing that there is more to the Latina than a silver tongue.

It starts with a new kid joining the Glee Club after they've won Regionals, bet the Warblers and Aural Intensity. With mainly OC/Santana, OC/Quinn, Brittany/Santana but there is a few moments of Sam/Santana, Quinn/Sam, because I think they're adorable.

This is my first fanfic ever. So please, constructive criticism would be warmly welcomed.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Introductions**

Romeo couldn't help but think that it was all his fault as he pulled up his silver Audi in the student car park of McKinley High, Lima, Ohio. He was, after all, expelled from his old school for throwing a punch at the school football captain. But New York was everything to him. The busyness and commotion of the people rushing through the sidewalks, the lights, the glamour, the girls. Nothing put him at ease more. Until his fist decided that it should kiss the cheek of one of the most popular people in the school. That reason and that his mother was running from her previous life with _another _of her former husbands. Romeo left everything behind. For boring Ohio.

"Love you, see you later," He farewelled his little sister through the mobile phone in his right hand, before stuffing it in the pocket of his denim shorts. Boy was it cold. He turned to the seat next to him which held his pale coloured backpack with all his books in it, taking it with a huge pull, he left the comfort of his car. And out into the dangerous uncharted waters of McKinley High.

His stomach clenched tighter with the foreign nervous feeling he got as he felt the burning gaze of the students around him, either ogling or sizing him up like prey. Of course he wasn't paying attention as he approached the entrance and collided with a brunette. Papers flew everywhere like birds out in the open sky and the girl scrambled on the floor, drastically pulling in what looked like sheets of musical notes. Romeo moved down to help, with a little bit more success than her.

"Perdone, I'm really sorry," Romeo mumbled. Great. Way to start the day Mr Valentine. His eyes led him onto the title of the page. The song was by Owl City which made him beam appreciatively. He handed the slightly crumpled pieces of paper which she gratefully accepted.

The girl smiled lightly, dimples emerged from her cheeks which he thought were kind of cute. "Thank you. I'm Rachel Berry," She grinned again, jolting her hand forward.

"Romeo Valentine," He accepted her hand and shook it firmly.

"It's a wonderful pleasure to meet you."

Only then did Romeo realise how annoying her voice was. It was like fast forwarding a movie and they talk really fast. She also seemed extremely old fashion. Through her voice, through her reindeer burgundy sweater and plaid pencil skirt. Get with the times girl, less was better.

"You like Owl City too? I love that band. Sing to them all the time." Damn it boy. Smooth Romeo. Real Smooth.

"Oh this isn't mine. It's a song we're doing for Glee Club."

"Glee Club?" A frown appeared on Romeo's face. What the hell was a Glee Club?

The girl was taken back, her mouth slightly fell open as if she was offended. But her face lit up as if she had been enlightened and been given and idea. Seriously it was scary. "Glee Club is only the pinnacle of today's musical entertainment, even if our fellow peers fail to accept that. It's also the one of the things that would shoot me up to the grand stage I belong. My fame would be undisputed and-"

"-Claro, claro... okay I see where your going at," Romeo put his hands up in the air and gave a nervous laugh," You like singing. You like fame. And you want to be a super mega popstar-"

"Broadway," She corrected him firmly and he merely nodded politely," How about I show you what exactly Glee Club is?"

Oh what the hell. Romeo nodded again and Rachel moved quickly through the crowd, making sure that Romeo was still behind her, who was moving in a slower, more leisurely pace than hers. Her eyes darted left, right and centre. It was sort of creepy. She was like a cautious doe, hoping that a hunter won't strike her on the spot. They reached the desired classroom and Romeo popped his head through the doorway as Rachel strutted in, stopping when she realised that Romeo wasn't following her in.

"Mr Shue!" She called out in her high pitched voice.

A curly haired blonde man, turned around from the small whiteboard in the front of the what looked like the choir room. And so did the rest of eyes of the students inside. Raising an eyebrow, throwing a welcoming smile or pursing their lips at him. There were so many stereotypes in the room. "Rachel, glad you can make it!" His voice was with the same passion as Rachel, only less irritating," We were thinking that you came down with a flu-"

"If only," A blonde with luscious waves cascading down her chest and back, retorted loudly. If he wasn't so turned off by cliché corniness, he would say she looked like an angel.

It seemed like Mr Shue was used to the snide remarks as he ignored it with ease. "Who might this be?"

"Romeo," He said coolly. Glad that Rachel didn't interject like he'd thought she would," The new kid."

"Dude. You look like you've been to one of Kurt's makeovers," The macho boy with the mohawk spoke out. He was guessing that Kurt was gay. But he didn't see any feminine men in the room.

"It's obvious you haven't been to one," Romeo shrugged with a sly smirk, leaning on the door frame lazily. Here comes the real Romeo Valentine.

"Romeo, come on inside," Mr Shue welcomed him to the front of the classroom and got him to stand in front of the Glee Club. "So, you interested in joining New Directions?" He figured that was the name of the band, club, whatever.

"Um, well I was just sort of looking around..." Romeo rose an eyebrow, plunging his hands into his pockets. Mr Shue looked crestfallen, which made him feel bad. "But I guess I can give it ago, for a week perhaps?"

"Glad to have you join the gang Romeo," The teacher grinned, clasping his hands together in delight of the arrival of a new member," How about you tell us a bit about yourself?"

"Sure why not," Romeo smiled, his arrogant personality slowly revealing itself to the world," Buenos dais, my name is Romeo Benjamin Valentine. I'm from New York. I love playing basketball and a bit of football. I can play the piano. I listen to music quite often and I'm also part Spanish, which would explain my Espanola but the lack of accent when I speak English. My mother was born in Tabasco."

"Your mother was born in spicy sauce? I bet you she's hot," another blonde nodded assertively, placing her clasped hands on her lap. Romeo laughed in amusement. He figured she wasn't so bright.

"Can you sing?" Rachel quirked out, frightened a little bit as she was already in her seat.

"Uh, I guess so... depende..."

A jock looking type guy with short black hair smiled warmly and suggested," Why don't you sing for us man?"

"Now?"

"Why not?"

He switched his gaze to Mr Shue who shrugged encouragingly. Damn. He didn't know what to sing at all. That wasn't the major problem though. Romeo had never sung in front of a crowd by himself. And the people around him looked like they could smell fear. Mainly the girls and the guy with the mohawk. Romeo was right.

"Just pretend that everyone's naked," The large girl suggested, who was sitting comfortably next to the mohawk dude. She looked pretty bad ass.

What did he have to lose? Romeo nodded seriously before turning to the piano placed near the front. He took a seat and sighed nervously to himself. Here goes nothing.

_Some girls won't dance to the beat of the track__  
She won't walk away  
But she won't look back  
She looks good  
But her boyfriend says she's a mess  
She's a mess, she's a mess  
Now the girl is stressed  
She's a mess, she's a mess  
She's a mess,. she's a mess_

_Baby loves to dance in the dark  
'Cuz when he's lookin', she falls apart  
Baby loves to dance in the dark_

_Her kiss is a vampire grin  
The moon lights her way while she's howlin' at him  
She looks good  
But her boyfriend says she's a tramp  
She's a tramp, she's a vamp  
But she still does her dance  
She's a tramp, she's a vamp  
But she still kills the dance_

_Baby loves to dance in the dark  
'Cuz when he's lookin', she falls apart  
Baby loves to dance in the dark, in the dark  
She loves to dance in the dark, in the dark  
She loves, she loves to dance in the dark_

Romeo closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he finished, his fingers gently sliding off the musical keys and his head bowed down slightly towards the piano. It was a while before he could hear anyone clapping and whooping enthusiastically. He turned his head and smiled at the Glee Club who was more than happy about his performance. Mr Shue stood from a distance and clapped as well with a large beam of sunshine upon his face.

"Whoa, that was great Romeo!" Mr Shue laughed in surprise," Welcome to the Glee Club!"

* * *

**Notes:** I'll give more of a description of Romeo later on in the story if you like. If you don't know what song he was singing, it's Dance in the Dark by Lady Gaga but played on the piano with more of a slower and smoother pace. Reviews would be great as an indication to add more to this story!


	2. Chapter 2: There is no quicker fame

**Notes: **

So, another Chapter. This is getting Romeo acquainted with the rest of the Glee Club. Sort of.

Next Chapter would be better. Hopefully :)

* * *

**Chapter 2 - There's no quicker fame**

So far so good. He was accepted as quickly as he was pushed through the doors of McKinley and collided with little Miss Broadway. Mr Shue seemed nice enough, Romeo was pretty pleased when he found his performance wonderful. He had meet all other the Glee Club members. Finn, the quarterback on the football team. Sam, the other new kid and sort of comic book nerd. Puck, the bad ass and mohawk dude. Artie, wheels and one of the best voices he had ever heard. Mike, Asian and smooth moves. Tina, friendly Goth. Brittany, the not-so-bright chick. Quinn, the angel look-alike. Mercedes, super diva. Lauren, female bad ass. And Santana, the Latina beauty whose tongue is sharper than his mother's kitchen knife. And trust me. It's sharp.

He was currently walking down the hallways with Glee boys, helping Artie around by pushing his wheelchair while he held his books. That's what you call team work. They were on their way to Maths class with Ms, whatever-her-name-was. Honestly, school wasn't his type of thing. But he did his best.

"In here man," Sam nodded towards the door on his left, before disappearing into the midst of teenagers romping around in the class room.

Romeo frowned as he went in. "Ay dois mio, you have got to be kidding me."

"_Mr Valentine_," the teacher hissed viciously.

Oh good lordy. It was his old homeroom teacher and number one enemy. He was also the reason why she quit teaching back at his school in New York.

"_Benita Voltes_," Romeo sneered with the same hostility.

"It's Ms Voltes to you kiddo."

Artie in front of him sighed," I kind of can't move to my seat here..."

"Uh sorry dude, Finn here... I'm leaving," Romeo handed him to Finn who didn't seem to be quick enough to catch Artie roll himself to a nearby seat next to Sam and Puck.

"You can't leave my classroom Valentine," Ms Voltes glared menacingly. But no matter how hard she tried, Romeo was used to the death stares and useless threats.

"_Bitch._ Just be glad I walked in."

With that he walked out the classroom with a wave to his new found friends. Distinctively, he could hear the roar of laughter with amusement and an outraged screech. Nothing made him grin more that day. Well, that might not be true, but we'll get to that later on.

Now wandering the empty halls, it felt eerily spooky. Like he was the only one there, save for the loud noises coming from each classroom. First day and he already strutted out of the classroom, he was sort of proud, but it was hardly a first. He was bit of a rebel back in the days when he lived in New York. Mainly because his ex step-father sent him to the posh high school, whom he never really liked and something he really didn't want to happen. He was popular there because of it and-

"Brittany?" Romeo rose an eyebrow in surprise as he found the crouching figure of Brittany silently rocking in the corner of the lockers. A frown appeared on his face as the girl looked petrified. He strolled towards her and sat down next to her, his presence not at the very least fazing her. Romeo had been the older brother for his little five year old sister. It happened all the time. "Why are you here? Has something happened?"

It took a while before she responded, her innocent eyes met his and she looked like she was about to cry her heart out. "I was suppose to have a dentist appointment right now," Brittany mumbled in her airy voice, "But I got scared and ran away."

"That's an awful long distance to run Brittany," Romeo frowned cautiously, readying himself for some extravagant explanation.

"_No_," Brittany shook her head and spoke out as if it was the most obvious thing on Earth. "It's just down the hall," she said pointing to the door in the distance. He could hear suspicious noises from them. "Dr St Pierre was vicious, Roderick," Brittany tightened her eyes shut and pushed her hand deep into his left shoulder. Romeo wrapped his arms around her i response.

"It's Romeo, Britt...-wait," Romeo paused in thought," Isn't he the woodwork teacher?"

"The saw scared me the most."

Romeo smiled, bemused at how adorable her lack of intelligence was. Thank god she was pretty. Having a five year old sister made it that he was able to handle these ludicrous situations well. "Honey," He cooed in his best imitation of his mum," The only thing they'll be operating on is a plank of wood, to make pretty bird houses for the little birdies outside."

"Really?" Her voice sounded hopeful.

"I promise."

"BRITTANY!" A voice called out desperately. A familiar voice," Where are you! Come on we need to- oh there you are... we need to get back to class, not that I'm having the time of my life there but..."

Santana.

"Hello Santana," Romeo greeted coldly. He knew these type of girls would shoot you down on the spot if you said hi to them like you've known them forever.

The Latina hesitated for a minute, possibly contemplating on whether or not to ignore the guy whose arms were wrapped around her best friend. And lover. "Hello Flannel," She responded steadily.

"Flannel?"

"Because only _you_ dress up as little Red Riding Hood's Woodcutter. All you need is a racoon hat and an axe and you can go chop wood like a demented douche you secretly are," Santana retorted slyly with her infamous smirk, referring to the fact that he was wearing a red flannel long sleeve with black suspenders and denim shorts. Romeo thought he was pretty slick with his usual designer outfits.

"San, I don't think I'm afraid of the dentist anymore, Roderick helped me out," Brittany lifted her head from Romeo's shoulder and looked up at Santana's looming figure.

Romeo merely shook his head and corrected her. "Brittany, it's Romeo."

Santana glared at Romeo for a while, wondering how in the world could a stranger get Brittany to calm down from her fears. Even Artie had to fake a lie about his magic comb for Brittany to have confidence in herself to get up on stage and dance for Regional's.

"That's good, I guess."

"Well I best be going, places to go, class to wag," Romeo sighed and got up from the floor, starting his own way down the hall," Toodles."

"No," Brittany frowned, grabbing hold of Romeo's arm," Roderick, I want you to stay with me and Santana for woodwork.

"If it's alright with Senorita Lopez..."

"_Fine_, Flannel can join us."


	3. Chapter 3: G for Glee

**Chapter 1 - Introductions**

**Extra Notes:**

More Santana and Romeo action. This is the chapter where they get more acquainted and Romeo sees Santana to be much more.

The song later on in the chapter is We are Golden by Mika

* * *

**Chapter 3 -**** G for Glee **

Woodwork was alright so far, Brittany constantly clutched onto his arm, tightening her grip when violent hisses escaped from the woodwork instruments. And Romeo cringed when he heard violent hisses from _Santana_. Most of the time, they bitched about everyone around them, Brittany sometimes laughing gleefully, and Santana sniggering approvingly. Something told Romeo she was holding back something inside of her, or screening a side of her that she didn't want anyone else to see. By anyone else, he meant him. That or, she just merely wanted to maintain her bad girl exterior.

"Maybe we should make a bird house for Mr St Pierre," Santana sneered, lining her books up neatly as she insulted the man up at the front of the loud classroom," He might as well be a penguin without his two opposable thumbs. At least they've gone to a better place..."

"The piranhas won't be hunger anymore," Brittany finished Santana's sentence with a random note, grinning happily. Only thing was, it was partly fake due to her unfading fear.

Romeo sighed once more and leaned his chin on his hand. He was wedged in between the two girls, so he couldn't escape the constant yapping. At least he wasn't alone. That was the only good thing out of it. He knew people were watching him as they vaguely listened to Mr St Pierre, all the while wondering how on earth did the new kid manage to hang out with the two most hottest girls in McKinley. All he wanted to say to them was - it's isn't worth it.

"Are we boring you pretty boy?" Santana cooed, hinting the fact that she was slightly bemused.

Romeo gave a soundless laugh, hitting back with the same sarcasm that she used before. "And how is that possible senorita?"

"We can make out in front of you," Brittany suggested as if it was normal for it to happen.

"What?"

"She means, _Senor Flannel_, that we can raise your pole in just a few seconds," Santana sneered in a matter of fact tone. So they've done it before. Hm. "You'll eventually wave the white flag and then you'd need a new clean pair of jeans."

"Aren't you two going out with Artie and Sam?" Romeo asked cautiously, leisurely leaning back in his seat as it was more comfortable. That and he wanted to escape the intense air.

Brittany shrugged. "Never stopped us before. But he's right San. It won't be fair on Artie-kins."

"Amen to that Britt. Love before lust."

Nothing puzzled Romeo more when he saw Santana cringe momentarily, it was gone with a flash, but he swore to himself that he saw it. The sentence lingered uncomfortably, Santana stopped moving her mouth, Brittany stared dreamily off into the distance and Romeo didn't dare to break the silence so he attempted to listen to the teacher. He didn't even notice Santana sneaking glances towards his way. The double-period was over and Romeo stood up from his seat and headed out the door, not waiting up for the two girls he hanged with during class.

"We have Glee Club meeting," Brittany pointed out, tapping his shoulder before he could get entangled in the swarm of students.

"Right now? During lunch?"

Santana laughed cruelly, managing to catch up with them. "What did you expect Einstein? You know, you're stupider than you look."

"And I thought your insults were suppose to hurt," Romeo mocked, not bothering to look over behind him. He walked out the door, letting Santana go in front of him. After all, he didn't know where the choir room was. "This way Brittany," Romeo tugged on the blonde's arm as she turned the other way. A simple, oh, came out of her mouth before following Santana with Romeo by her side.

"This isn't the choir room..." Romeo opened his mouth in a small gape. He didn't expect an _auditorium _to be at McKinley. But there it was. Elegant and tranquil, probably the only place where someone could feel truly alone in the vast area. He never had anything like this in his old school. But then again, his school didn't even enlighten him on what was a Glee Club. The place was stunningly impressive, save for the graffiti and scratches on the back on a few of the seats.

Santana snorted, interrupting the moment. "I didn't _ask_ for another Brittany, Romeo. So shut it... we're probably too early, no one's here, _crap_."

"Were you hoping to be fashionably late?" Romeo rolled his eyes and moved down the steps so he could get closer to the stage.

"Fuck, now it looks as if I _like_ Glee Club," Santana sneered with annoyance, ignoring his comment without much surprise. She followed Romeo to the stage. Leaving Brittany to admire the drawing of a male reproductive part on the back of one of the chairs.

"Ay caramba, chicas these days... why on earth are you in Glee Club if you don't like it."

"I do, I mean nothing's stopping me from leaving right? I just don't want to publicize the fact that I do like Pamela Anderson's boobs on the front cover of Playboy."

"Huh..."

"I hear judgement in your voice... take my advice. Don't you _ever_ tell anyone I said that if you ever want to keep that pole in between your legs pretty boy."

"You are a _charming_ young lady Senorita Lopez."

Once the rest of the Glee Club members came in, the chatter rose higher and higher. He had finally acquainted himself with the rest of the gang. And he got quite along with them, especially the guys there, Puck however , was a little bit harder to get along. He was sort of the more masculine version of Santana, only a tad more blunter, with a lot less metaphors.

"No way! You're shitting me!" Mercedes exclaimed loudly as she was talking to Romeo on the other side of the disfigured social circle made off the stage and out onto the seats of the auditorium.

Romeo laughed and nodded, to assure her that he wasn't _shitting_ her. "I'm pretty sure that my mother has met Whitney Houston, possibly sometime when she was in Paris or something like that. She got her Louis Vuitton handbag signed by her."

"She's like, my idol! I _have_ to see her before I die and become one of god's diva angels!" Mercedes seemed like she was about to die sooner than she thought, of overexcitement.

"I'll ask my mother if you can have it if you want."

"Oh my god really?"

"Sure, why not. Mum goes through bags like a little kid with candy, I doubt she'd even care."

Puck smirked, raising a curious eyebrow. "Mmm, your mom sounds..." he licked his lips with intense lust in his eyes. Romeo screw his face up with slight repulsion"... I'll clean her pool anytime." And concluding his aroused words was a violent shove from Lauren, who was obviously mad with what he said. "Sorry babe, I was just messing with the new kid. You didn't mind it, did you?"

"Just admit it. You're horny," Romeo smiled, finding Puck relax his shoulders with a small curve in the corner of his lips.

"It's good to know you're settling in well bro," Sam pointed out, the boy's eyes floating off into Quinn and Finn's direction, who were cuddling real close.

Finn nodded in agreement," Yeah man, we're cool, stay in Glee Club. We're there for each other no matter what, we'll never leave you dry."

"Gracias guys," Romeo beamed happily. They were a bunch of good people. Maybe he could stay in Glee Club for a few more weeks.

"GUYS, LET'S GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD!" Mr Shue announced proudly as he finally walked into the auditorium, expecting the rest of his students to scuttle on backstage to get ready for one of their numbers. Once they were all out behind the curtain, Mr Shue moved in on the confused Romeo who was contemplating on whether it meant him too. "Not you Romeo," He smiled.

"Oh, right. Ha," Romeo nodded nervously

"How are you settling in?"

"Quite well, thanks Mr Shue. Everyone is so welcoming and friendly."

"That might not always be the case, Romeo."

"What do you mean sir?"

"You'll find out soon enough. But just remember this. No matter what happens. Glee is always here and would never turn you away like trash, yeah?"

"Got it, um, thanks sir."

"EVERYONE READY?" Mr Shue called out to the others. At first he got nothing in response, but finally everyone filed out onto the stage in golden dazzling costumes. Girls wearing golden blouses and white miniskirts. The boys in smart white shirts with a golden tie and vest. Something told Romeo that they were going to do something rather... exciting. Romeo's eyes glanced towards Mr Shue who was looking at his Glee Club with growing pride and joy. "Let's show Romeo what we can do! Hit it!"

_Teenage dreams in a teenage circus__  
__Running around like a clown on purpose__  
__Who gives a damn about the family you come from?__  
__No giving up when you're young and you want some_

_Running around again__  
__(Running around again)__  
__Running for money__  
_

Romeo thought they were pretty good, attempting to find a seat without peeling his eyes off them as they danced to the strong beat. He'd never heard a bunch of high school students sing together in unison, let alone dance together in their own number. It was... unexplainable.

_Waking up in the midday sun__  
__What's to live for?__  
__You could see what I've done__  
__Staring at emotion__  
__In the light of day__  
__I was running from the things that you'd say__  
_

Here was the moment when Romeo saw that Finn was the alpha male. The captain. The leader. He was superb, better than himself he thought.

_We are not what you think we are__  
__We are golden, we are golden.__  
__(We are not what you think we are__  
__We are golden, we are golden)_

He never guessed who sung this. Santana. She moved up to the front of the stage and did her thing. That's when he saw it. Pass the snide comments and silver tongue, she was beautiful. Her hair pulled out of her usual ponytail, cascading down her chest and back. Her eyes, piercing like a vixen. Then she went back to her spot in the second line. Oh poo. 

_Teenage dreams in a teenage circus__  
__Running around like a clown on purpose__  
__Who gives a damn about the family you come from?__  
__No giving up when you're young and you want some_

_Running around again__  
__(Running around again)__  
__Running from running__  
__(repeat)_

Still looking at Santana

_I was a boy at an open door__  
__Why you staring__  
__Do you still think that you know?__  
__Looking for treasure__  
__In the things that you threw__  
__Like a magpie__  
__I live for glitter, not you_

Finn was singing again. But his eyes were glued onto the Latina Beauty.

_We are not what you think we are__  
__We are golden, we are golden__  
__(We are not what you think we are__  
__We are golden, we are golden)_

_Teenage dreams in a teenage circus__  
__Running around like a clown on purpose__  
__Who gives a damn about the family you come from?__  
__No giving up when you're young and you want some__  
_

Her skirt was so short. Pulled up higher than the rest of the girls. The sly bitch.

_Now I'm sitting alone__  
__I'm finally looking around__  
__Left here on my own__  
__I'm gonna hurt myself__  
__Maybe losing my mind__  
__I'm still wondering why__  
__Had to let the world let it bleed me dry_

He needed to hear her again.

_We are not what you think we are__  
__We are not what you think we are__  
__We are not what you think we are__  
__We are golden, we are golden_

_Teenage dreams in a teenage circus__  
__Running around like a clown on purpose__  
__Who gives a damn about the family you come from?__  
__No giving up when you're young and you want some_

Woah. His mouth gaped as she glanced right into his eyes and a smirk appeared from her lips.

_Running around again__  
__(Running around again)__  
__Running from running__  
__(repeat)_

_We are not what you think we are__  
__We are golden, we are golden_

"THAT WAS GREAT GUYS!" Mr Shue clapped loudly as the music faded and everyone broke from their finishing positions. Romeo clapped along with the teacher, grinning to himself whilst his stomach did somersaults. He couldn't help but wonder why he was so infatuated with Santana during the song. Romeo always thought she was too mean for her own good. There was no way there was a sane explanation for his gazing. "What do you think Romeo? Are they good or what?"

"Jesús, María y José! It was awe inspiring, Mr Shue," Romeo beamed, his clapping slowly losing it's pace and momentum. The others came back from backstage, back into their normal clothes with happy smiles on their faces and moistened bodies from all the dancing.

"Thank you Romeo, that was very kind of you to say that," Mr Shue laughed," I teach Spanish here at McKinley so I know every word your saying."

"That's good to know," Romeo smiled, sort of disappointed that whatever he said was at least known to one other person at this school.

Everyone left the auditorium after a small talk with Mr Shue about their performance. Romeo, however, stayed behind to explore the place by himself. Maybe mull over a few things that had been rushing through his mind. He leapt up onto the stage and looked over to the sea of seats in mild admiration.

"Romeo," a familiar voice revealed itself from beside him, over where the way to backstage was.

"Santana?"

"I want a word with you."

* * *

**Like it? Do you think it needs improvement? Any suggestions? Please take some time to let me know by reviewing! **


End file.
